


We're Still The Same (you reflect me)

by Sin_317



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur and Merlin start off as kids, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_317/pseuds/Sin_317
Summary: Two boys.One bears the responsibility to unite or break the Nations.Another bears the power to destroy or create an entire Timeline.Both their lives intertwine;And a fusion of Light and Dark;Life and Magic infuse.





	We're Still The Same (you reflect me)

**Author's Note:**

> pent up frustrations;  
> im a person who absorbs words and stories;  
> and here you go~

 

> And the Sun emerges  
>  Reborn from The Shadows;

 

The snow across the mountains is melting and the Dragon is restless.

It is nearly time.

In one tiny village, Hunith is reading to her child as he blinks up at her instead of sleeping and she can feel the power around him building, a mother's instinct one would say and yet, she knows her child is meant for Greatness. She shivers as the winds rattle the age old glass of the windows and has to look down in surprise when she suddenly feels a burst of warmth around her- Merlin's eyes are twinkling golden and Hunith knows at that moment that this boy, will be quite a source of mischief.

...

Meanwhile, in another corner of the world, Arthur Pendragon's tiny hand is being cleansed and tended to by Gaius. Uther is in the adjacent room, reprimanding Arthur's caretakers for being negligient- letting the boy wander off long enough that he'd sneaked to the kitchen and was found wailing and clutching his left index finger with droplets of blood and a knife on the floor.

Gaius sees the hopeful look on Arthur as Uther comes into the room, longing for a parent's love and concern; instead getting a put upon sigh and-

"Boys of your standing- especially a Prince must not wander into the kitchens, Arthur. You really must cease acting so childish and be responsible."

Arthur looks miserable and having not yet learnt the stoic face, tears up.

Uther looks constipated and turns helplessly to him, saying "You take care of this and see to it that he makes it back to his room without further incidents, Gaius." and leaves.

He carefully bandages the wound and unable to supress his sympathy, takes out a book and asks the boy if he'd want to listen to a poem. Arthur looks up in doubt which just sends a stab across his heart at looking a boy bereft of love. He pulls a chair and sits beside the boy and begins. As he continues, he sees Arthur's frown disappear and sags in relief when the boy falls asleep with a tiny smile. 

:

> Half a league, half a league,  
>  Half a league onward,  
>  All in the valley of Death  
>  Rode the six hundred.  
>  "Forward, the Light Brigade!  
>  Charge for the guns!" he said:  
>  Into the valley of Death  
>  Rode the six hundred.
> 
> \- The Charge Of the Light Brigade.

:

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs hands in delight*  
> SOoooooo!  
> The first chapter is up!  
> All the readers are welcome! And the fact that you gave your time to my words is a great honor indeed!  
> I'd appreciate it all the more if you could leave your thoughts in the box labelled Comments if it's not further trouble :')  
> Cheers!  
> And Updates... well.. I'm a moody writer but I promise not to disappear for sure xD


End file.
